Cooking Matt
by Lori5555
Summary: Mello is sick of instant food, so he demands Matt to cook for him. Will he get a reward? Read and find out. Rated M for LEMON! Matt&Mello one-shot.


Hello everybody! I just decided to write a one-shot and so I did. I hope you like it. Read and enjoy! And please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I own Matt and Mello.

Warning!: This one-shot contains LEMON! Don't read if you don't like it. And another warnig. I NEVER wrote something like this before it's the first time, so please don't be too hard, yeah?

* * *

Mello's P.O.V:

It was a normal day: we were in our shitty apartment after work and did the same like everyday. Matt sat on his office chair, standing in front of his private computer. His feet were laying on a table and he played his DS. I sat on the couch and ate my chocolate.

My view wandered through the room until it stopped on Matt. I licked on my chocolate like always, but suddenly I imagined what would be if Matt was my chocolate. If my tongue was on his neck or even in his mouth...I looked away quickly. What the hell did I thought?!

I quickly finished my chocolate and went to the kitchen to throw away the wrapper. Somehow I was still hungry. I opened the fridge and realised it was nearly empty. There were just a few cans of cola left but I wanted to eat something and exceptionally no chocolate, which I had more than enough of. I went back to the living room.

Matt's P.O.V:

In the corner of my eye I could see Mello coming towards me. As he stood in front of me, I looked at him. He suddenly grabbed my DS, closed it and threw it heartlessly on the table. "Hey!" I complained. Mello ignored me and said, "Matt I want you to go and buy food."

"But-" I began but Mello interrupted me immediately. "Now!" he said. "And what should I buy?" I asked carefully. "Matt! The fridge is EMPTY! Just buy some food. I want the fridge to be full. And fetch me two cheeseburger." I paused for a moment before I continued. "And don't you dare to get some instant food. I want YOU to cook from now on! I'm SICK of eating this disgusting food!"

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? I can't even-"

"Then learn it!"I stood up unwillingly after I turned off my DS. I took my vest and put it on on my way to the door. I took my cigarretts, which were in the pocket of my vest and lit one.

Then I sat in my red Camaro and turned the engine. Haa this sound was music to my ears. I got out of the parking lot and drove to the next grocery store, which was right around the corner. I just took the car because the dear mister Mello wanted cheeseburger and the next Mc Donald's was not right around the corner.

As I arrived at the grocery store, I thought of what we needed: Fruits, vegetables(I hate them), bread,...after five minutes I had collected everything in my mind and went into the store. I took a shopping cart and went through the gangways. I stood in front of the instant food but I better didn't risk it. It took relative long until I finally had everything. At the till the cashier looked at me with a strange look, maybe because I did such a big purchase at this time.

After I paid I had three bags full of food in my arms. I laid them down on the passenger seat.

After half an hour I was back again and laid everything down on the kitchen counter.

Mello's P.O.V:

I laid on the couch and noticed I was slowly drifting away.

Suddenly Matt came to me and held out a Mc Donald's bag to me. "Here are your cheeseburger" Shortly before I took it, Matt pulled it back again. "Right. I took something for me too,"he said and took something out of the bag. Annoyed, I extended my arm and ripped the bag out of Matt's hand and started eating. Matt went back to the kitchen and I heard him, putting the things into the fridge.

Matt's P.O.V (sorry for it to change so often. From now on it will stay like this!):

As I finished and the fridge was full I went to my computer and searched for recipes. Everything looked so delicious but I wanted to cook something easy and I thought everything I found looked so difficult.

After ten minutes though I found something, that didn't sound or look difficult: Spaghetti with meatballs.

I printed the recipe and checked if I had every ingredient. Of course I lacked mincemeat, but if I would have searched in the internet first, Mello would have killed me. Today I definetly wouldn't go out again so I would do that tomorrow. I went to the kitchen and took two bowls. "Do you want some ice cream too, Mello?" I asked. After a short moment Mello anwered "Yeah."

I took the vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and put some into the bowls. Then I took the chocolate sauce and brought everything to the living room. I put it on the coffee table and sat down in front of the TV to play my Xbox. While the game loaded I stood up and went to the couch to get some chocolate sauce and saw Mello had problems with the bottle. "You need help?" I asked. "No, Matt." Then I remembered you had to unscrew the lid first to remove a foil. Otherwise you wouldn't get the sauce out of the bottle. "Mello, did you remove the foil?" Mello froze and didn't move. After a while he unscrewed the lid and removed the foil. Then he screwed the lid back on the bottle and spread some chocolate sauce on his ice cream.

I held my hand before my mouth and couldn't refuse a giggle. I hoped he didn't hear it.

Once Mello finished, I took the sauce and also ate my ice cream.

Suddenly I heard, that Mello stood up and went to the bathroom. Did he want to go to bed already? We just had ten o'clock. I paused the game and quietly heard Mello brushing his teeth. After a few minutes he came back again. "I go to bed." Mello said after he yawned. "Okay, good night, Mello." I said. "Night" Mello answered and went to the bedroom. I continued playing and at least wanted to end the level.

After I played through four levels, I decided to also go to bed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and as I finished I tied a dry blanket around my waist. I went to the bathroom and the air was cold to my heated skin.

I dropped the blanked. Mello seemed to be asleep already.

I then put on my boxers and climbed to Mello in the bed. There was just one bed in the whole apartment and I was glad, Mello didn't bother to sleep in the same bed with me, because otherwise would have to sleep on the couch and I definetly didn't want that. I also was glad it was a double bed so that it wasn't so dense in the bed.

I laid with my back to Mello's. He was so warm and I could fall asleep quickly.

-The next day:

The alarm clock ringed and woke Mello and me up. Mello moved and turned the alarm out. He then removed the sheets from himself and sat. He was completely naked! He was that never. He stood up and went out of the room. Mello always had to go earlier than me so I could stay in bed for a while.

Somewhen I got also up and made me ready to get the lacking ingredient, before I got to work.

As we came back in the late evening I took the recipe and began to cook without any request. It went pretty good and I hoped so much, that I didn't do something wrong.

As the dinner was ready to be served I brought it to the dining table and was excited how Mello would react. He began to eat and I think he even liked it, because he didn't say anything, but ate it. If he didn't like it he would have spitted it out. Satisfied I began to ate too.

-One month later:

I stood in the kitchen and prepared a lasagna. I poured the grated cheese on it and put it into the oven.

After half an hour it was finished and I took it out. Then I called Mello and we began to eat. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Mello said satisfied.

Suddenly he came to me and leaned closely to my ear. "I think you earned a little reward." He whispered seductively. He then licked at my ear and caused gooseflesh to build on my skin.

Then he sat down in my lap and shoved his warm hands under my shirt to caress my skin. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. Then I took off Mello's vest, so that I had better access to his chest. I kissed his neck and softly licked his scar. He began to moan quietly. Then he pulled my head back by my hair and kissed me. I replied to the kiss quickly and after a while I began to lick his bottom lip. He immediately opened his mouth and I shoved my tongue inside. It began a passionately fight for dominance, which I won. I exposed Mello's mouth with my tongue. Mello laid his arms on my shoulders and grinded his crotch against mine. I moaned into the kiss and broke it. I wanted more. So I spread my legs a bit and pushed myself against Mello. "Ahh...Matt. More." He gasped. I grabbed him at his butt and kissed him passionately. Then I tightened the grip and stood up with him. He clung to me w ith his legs, what not really made the walking easier.

I went to the bedroom, which wasn't far away luckily and let Mello fall onto the bed, who landed in the pillows with a low gasp. He looked at me with a strange view that said something like "What are you waiting for?" I grinned, took off my shirt and crawled over to him, straddling him. Then I bent down and licked at Mello's nipples sometimes biting them softly. I barely started it really when Mello started to moan and bucked his hips. I groaned quietly and wandered further up to his neck, giving him a nice hickey. I licked over it and continued to lick and kiss his neck and bite him lovingly.

Then my left hand went further down to his pants, in which a bulge had already built. I grinned and rubbed Mello's erection with my hand. Something still bothered me. I opened Mello's pants and slid them down his long legs. He didn't wear any underwear so I could continue without any problems. Mello gasped as I took his member in my hand and closed his eyes.

I bent down and licked at Mello's erection. I took it completely into my mouth and slid my tongue around it.

Usually Mello was always the one, who told me what to do. I had always to follow his instructions like a dog, but when it was about sex, everything was different. He always let himself be dominated and was as well-behaved as a little kitten.

I had nothing against it and continued to satisfy Mello.

Already after a short time, Mello was very hard and shortly before he came, I let go of him. How mean I could be! Mello whimpered. "Matt...d-don't stop!" Mello panted. I stood on all fours again and crawled back up to kiss Mello. He replied to the kiss eagerly and opened his mouth instantly to let my tongue in. Mello broke the kiss and moaned as I stroked him on his chest. "Ahh, Matt. Please. Begin finally! I can't hold it much longer." I grinned and began to giggle. "But Mello...With what do you want me to begin?" I asked teasingly. "Agh!You do know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, Matt!" Mello shouted. I could barely hold it myself. It was much too tight in my pants, but it was just so funny to provocate Mello. I wanted to at least try to hold out a bit longer. "I guess I forgot it, Mello. Can you say it to me once again?" I asked carefully, prepared to what would come now. "Arghh, Matt! If you don't continue NOW, I will do it!" Mello hissed and just wanted to switch positions, but I held him down and finally began to give him, what he wanted. I stood up briefly to get the lube out of the drawer of the nightstand. I spread some of it on my fingers and slowly shoved one into Mello's entrance(or better exit).

Almost immediately after this I added a second finger to scissor him. Mello began moaning again and pushed his hips against my fingers. "Ahh, forget this, Matt. Continue..." Mello moaned.

"But I don't want to-" I began but Mello cut me off again. "NOW!" I sighed and took off my pants along with the underwear, my neglected member ready to give Mello and me pure pleasure. I extended my arm to get the lube, but Mello grabbed my arm and looked at me with a lustul view. What was up with him? He was never so needy.

I understood what he wanted to tell me and grabbed his legs, to get better access. Then I lightly pushed my own erection against his tight entrance and looked at him. Hastily Mello nodded again and I pushed me inside with one thrust. We both began to moan and it was hard for me to not move, so that Mello could adjust to me. After a short while Mello nodded and I slowly began thrusting, but I couldn't hold it long and quickened the pace. Mello laid his legs around my waist and pushed hisself further to me. His arms were around my neck and he sank his nails into my skin there. "It...hnn...isn't really easy to move like this, Mello" I said, but Mello didn't let go. I actually said to me to not do this, but I had no choice. I pulled out of Mello, who whimpered again at the lost. I turned him around grabbed him by his hips and pushed myself in again. He nearly screamed, because I thrusted even harder and deeper than before. In this position it was easy to find his prostate and hit it with every thrust, which stole Mello his mind. Even after a few more thrusts he came and spread his cum on the bed sheets. I didn't finish yet, but as Mello clenched around my member it was over. I came and Mello was filled with my hot white liquid. I carefully pulled out of him again and laid down beside Mello. Ich stroked his cheek and kissed him and he replied immediately. "I love you, Mello."

"I love you too, Matt." he said and smiled. I pulled the covers over us and said "I think I begin to like th cook for you." before we both fell into sleep.


End file.
